Kancolle Việt Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 August 2016
9:29 7h30 rồi 9:29 doto 9:29 DSt ko 9:29 có cave nhá 9:29 :liec: :liec: 9:30 Ghst 9:30 mi có Taihou chưa 9:32 sắp đi cmnr 9:35 lu 9:37 đây 9:39 chưa 9:39 vậy hoy 9:44 host r đấy mấy gái 9:44 Lu 9:44 mi còn chơi kan ko 9:44 nope 9:44 nghir r 9:44 hime khu 9:45 thế thôi (do) 9:46 để tầm 20-30k bau mà đóng 9:46 1 2 hit thì chả bõ đâu 9:47 mới 9k3 baux hoỳ (do) 9:47 còn lại là 15k 9:56 tanhuykt73 (do) 9:56 wows ko (do) 10:10 Lu (anva) 10:11 dm crash cmnr 10:11 nee khu onl cai crash cmnl :hum: 10:11 ham~ vl :hum: 10:11 mod cho lam vao 10:11 :haha: 10:11 nee khu vl 10:12 game có tạ nee à :hum: 10:12 (do) 10:15 host lai r nhe 10:15 vào thôi :liec: 10:18 wows à (do) 10:19 bác chơi trước đi, em phải up lại (do) 10:19 để tối nay up hết dàn máy luôn (do) 10:19 dm lai nua 10:20 cai mod khi gio nao 10:20 dung cai event call back nhi 10:20 Lu 3k (hohoho) 10:20 mod cho lắm vào :haha: 10:20 meo biet dinh vi no bao nhieu lan r 10:15 vào thôi :liec: 10:18 wows à (do) 10:19 bác chơi trước đi, em phải up lại (do) 10:19 để tối nay up hết dàn máy luôn (do) 10:19 dm lai nua 10:20 cai mod khi gio nao 10:20 dung cai event call back nhi 10:20 Lu 3k (hohoho) 10:20 mod cho lắm vào :haha: 10:20 meo biet dinh vi no bao nhieu lan r 10:26 lai r nhe 10:27 đm sao méo down được DST :sad: 10:29 Mấy bác cho em xin cái exp nào 10:30 Nõ chỉ tăng dầu và đạn thôi với 10:30 Tăng mạnh ý 10:30 kiểu 2 10:30 21 10:30 Và một cái nữa :| 10:30 37 38 10:30 đạn là 37 dầu là 38 10:31 http://imgur.com/a/BrbCi #Aishi 10:31 Em bị ngộ độc thép rồi 10:32 nhìn thấy gì đâu 10:32 đóng yamato musashi đi 10:32 :nani: 10:32 Đóng bh để chết à bác :nani: 10:33 evt trước ta đóng 3 đc 3 đứa LSC đấy thôi 10:33 *trước 10:33 Bác à 10:33 ờm 10:33 Cách đây 2 tuần 10:33 Em làm 5 nháy LSC 10:34 7k x 5 35k bauxite đã ra đi 10:35 Và em trong 2 tuần đấy còn không dám vác CAV/BBV đi chứ đừng nói là Saiun hay Kaga/Akagi 10:35 bbv cav k xài zuiun thig lo cái gì 10:35 saiun liên quan cl gì ? 10:36 Để chặn T đỏ 10:37 Đi PvP toàn gặp huân huy chương 10:37 C với B riết riền tiệt 10:37 :nani: 10:37 :loser: 10:38 lo cái vẹo gì 10:39 ủa mà saiun bị bắn rơi trong trận không chiến à :yaoming: 10:39 càng nhìn haruna càng thèm :momang: 10:41 máy bay vàng bắn thế mèo nào đc 10:42 Ơ thế bác eei có thằng T nào đi PvP set cho CV Toàn súng phòng không với RADAR rồi để cái Slot cuối cho Saiun không bác :sad: 10:42 Thà thế em nhồi DD chưa train vào còn lợi hơn 10:43 pvp trừ bị CIAA hoặc team kia rất nhiều fighter mới tốn bau thôi 10:43 team thường mất vài chục là cùng 10:43 Thế em mới sợ :liec: 10:43 Không thể tin tưởng đám DD cảng khác được 10:44 :roft: 10:44 đi 3-5 1 CL 5 DD đúng thấy muối :sosad: 10:46 Em thấy phình phường 10:46 đi chung vs ta cho vui này :yaoming: 10:46 Swap liên tục kiểu gì 1 tối chẳng đi được tầm 15~20 run :sad: 10:47 tiếc xô :sosad: 10:47 À mà đấy là có dùng xô cho gái bị đỏ :liec: 10:47 Em đang 2-5 đường trên 10:47 :haha: 10:47 :haha: 10:47 chúc may mắn node D :haha: 10:47 zwei cho 2 đứa dd hối hận vồn 10:48 z3 em còn chả thèm kiếm :ah: 10:48 chật cảng :)) 10:48 eq chả xài bao h stat thì thấp hơn cả dd thường 10:48 :facepalm: 10:48 http://imgur.com/a/Zqm1U #Tanhuy 10:49 chả thấy gì :liec: 10:50 Ấn lại đi bác :sad: 10:50 Lúc đấy nó đang xử lý ảnh 10:50 luck cao dữ :)) 10:50 chả thấy gì (do) 10:51 2-5 mogamin class + 2 clt ez run 10:51 hoặc xài team bm7 10:51 nee 10:51 15.5 ap 10:51 :rofl: 10:51 có pen đc giáp của tier 6 BB ko 10:51 em nghĩ đi đường dưới dễ hơn chứ nhể (do) 10:52 Đường dưới bác gặp con Wo 10:53 chả biết nhưng cứ thử đi rail 10:53 Wo-Kai 10:53 hàng Zuikaku kaini sợ đéo gì =)) 10:53 bắn nhanh mà lo gì :haha: 10:54 Đã không giết được nó, ngứa mắt mất công dùng team #cụcsúc rồi lại còn để nó bắn hạ máy bay 10:54 em đi 2-5 toàn đi đường dưới 10:54 nhầm, đi đường giữa ấy 10:54 (do) 10:54 qua I làm gì cho mệt :haha: 10:54 vác 3CA-1BB-1FBB-1CV vào mà đi 10:54 max phê 10:55 ha ha ha 10:55 để làm nốt BM7 rồi clear 2-5 luôn 10:55 bây h vào WC vẫn có thể chơi kan <(") 10:55 làm BM1 chưa 10:55 rồi :liec: 10:55 vác 3 chị em haguro mà đi :liec: 10:55 "max phê 10:55 ha ha ha 10:55 bây h vào WC vẫn có thể chơi kan <(")" 10:56 suzykuma 3 chị em myoukou + Tone :haha: 10:56 hể 10:56 Chơi Kan khiến ta phê khi đi WC à :nani: 10:56 ko 10:56 ý bác ấy là có thể chơi kan mà k dùng PC :)) 10:56 chia câu sai ý ta rồi 10:56 "vác 3CA-1BB-1FBB-1CV vào mà đi 10:56 max phê" 10:56 rồi ngắt :V 10:56 :ohm: 10:57 ha ha ha 10:57 bây h vào WC vẫn có thể chơi kan <(") 10:57 coi đt rơi xuống bồn cầu :)) 10:57 rơi 1 lần rồi 10:57 tốn hết 3tr7 :v 10:57 đkm :v 10:57 :rofl: 10:57 Bác #tanhuy HQ mấy tỉ rồi 10:57 101 (do) 10:58 :whut: 10:58 Cao hơn mềnh nữa 10:58 (oa) 10:58 1 thời chày cối 1-5 kiếm akashi đấy :rofl: 10:58 1-5 có Akashi à (oa) 10:59 http://imgur.com/a/dHBEs 10:59 red T mà cũng rekt :sosad: 11:00 giờ 1-5 vẫn drop akashi này :liec: 11:00 :haha: 11:00 Hồi trước đi Event 11:00 Winter hay sao ý 11:00 Bắn con Hime còn 23 máu 11:00 có ai nhặt đc đứa thứ 2 ở đấy chưa 11:00 1-5 làm gì drop akashi thứ 2 :)) 11:01 Nó quay lại bắn bay CV mình bay 70 máu 11:01 lên chơi vs houpou-chan đi :haha: 11:01 chơi từ E winter luôn (do) 11:02 Em còn chơi từ E-summer :| 11:02 chơi 1 năm luôn rồi (do) 11:02 toàn T thâm niên (do) 11:02 có ai newbie như mình k :haha: 11:03 có ta 11:03 chơi từ AL/MI (Summer 2014) 11:03 tới Spring 2015 thì mất acc 11:03 cày lại từ Summer 2015 11:03 Newbike không hay vào box đâu :| 11:03 Tìm newbike bác vào trang Hướng dẫn chơi ý 11:03 đúng thật :)) 11:04 bác Tanhuy 11:04 Hơi thô thiển nhưng mà đêm muốn đọc truyện cười toàn vào đấy 11:04 Xem comment 11:04 full hàng đức chưa 11:04 bis U prinz z3 đào đâu ra :haha: 11:04 E trước có đi đâu :haha: 11:04 Bis-Graf-Prinz <3 11:04 Em còn thiếu Pudding, Z3 với cafe 11:04 Z3-Z1 vứt òi <3 11:04 tìm U511 nữa là ok 11:05 E trước k drop à ? 11:05 t nhớ nhất là IWnter 2016 11:05 drop 1 lượt Amagi-Prinz-Graf trong event <3 11:05 ko cần đi Farm <3 11:05 hên nhể :liec: 11:05 Winter được mỗi akitsushima với Zara 11:06 Còn lại chẳng có gì đáng kể :| 11:07 3-5 node boss có akashi k? 11:07 Zara scarp rồi 11:07 ko 11:07 có Amatsukaze 11:07 AKashi đề nghị hỏi Hoppou 11:07 Chắc Event này có lại ý mà 11:07 em chả muốn có Zara 11:07 Chủ trì summer này là hàng ý mà 11:07 thế mà hồi trên page t thấy có thằng nào bảo node boss có drop :)) 11:08 node boss 2-5,1-5 có Akashi (đối với ai chưa có) 11:08 E hàng Ý hốt Roma Italia luôn :)) 11:08 hể 11:08 ờm 11:08 2 FBB tấm bắn cực xa :'( 11:08 muốn có hàng ý 11:08 h tìm nạp slot 11:08 rồi tìm hàng Ý :'( 11:08 Em chỉ mong có Libeccio :nosebleed: 11:08 slot vẫn là vấn đề :rofl: 11:09 libeecio =_= 11:09 con hãm 11:09 drop đc 1-2 con hồi mini event 11:09 ASW ngon thôi 11:09 da ngăm dth mà :sosad: 11:09 như bé Ro ấy :D 11:09 Thì em thích ASW mà 11:09 em chỉ để ý do nó khá haot5 náo 11:10 nếu ko còn như Yayoi thì quỳ 11:10 Em nó với Verniy là 2 DD em mê nhất cảng đấy (maumui) 11:10 em có Verniy rồi =_= 11:10 h DD mê nhất là Kasumi Kaini 11:11 Verniy chưa 95 :sosad: 11:11 k OASW dc rồi 11:11 Veirny lv 70 xong vứt 11:11 AKatsuki 70 xong vứt 11:11 Fubuki 70 xong vứt 11:11 Verniy 96 :rofl: 11:12 hàng DD khá ngon mà bác nỡ lòng nào 11:12 ko 11:12 vứt cảng 11:12 ko dùng 11:12 not vứt mất 11:12 ôi mạ ơi 11:12 à :)) 11:12 2 Fushou 11:12 em chết đây :(( ( 11:12 LSC à (do) 11:12 không 11:12 công thức BB bt 11:12 Fusou kaini class amx ngon (do) 11:12 em kaini hết rồi (do) 11:13 em bị ám mà :(( ( 11:13 mới đi 3-5 drop yamashiro này :)) 11:13 ặc ._. 11:13 còn ai nhớ Bibell nhà ta ._. 11:13 đóng bb là LSC thì đóng 11:14 ct thường đóng làm gì 11:14 em có Yama rồi (do) 11:15 đang tích res (do) 11:15 :haha: 11:15 mà thích YamaxIowa hơn 11:15 nên ko có ý định 11:15 muốn Taihou (do) 11:15 Tight Hole :ah: 11:16 Tàu hủ :)) ) 11:16 Mn bao nhiêu xô rồi :| 11:17 8xx và đang có dấu hiệu giảm :yaoming: 11:17 1 xô, oh yeah ._. 11:17 HQ 8 nó vậy ._. 11:18 clone (do) 11:18 nope 11:18 h mới biết cái trò này đây ._. 11:18 thiệt k zãy (do) 11:18 h không biết res là gì đây ._. 11:19 500 xô rồi 11:19 2222 11:19 :ohm: 11:19 Mong là đến Event lên 550 hoặc 600 11:19 Ai mướn bác khoe :sosad: 11:19 :rofl: 11:19 Làm em chạnh lòng :sosad: 11:19 có tên hỏi mà :rofl: 11:20 ôi mòi gọt ._. 11:20 chỉ quan tâm tới res thôi :rofl: 11:20 res là gì v ạ ._. 11:20 Boi giả ngơ đây mà :yaoming: 11:20 :yaoming: 11:20 mạ 11:20 Chắc đang top sever 11:21 tuôi mới chơi ._. 11:21 plz Res là gì v ạ ._. 11:21 là tài nguyên 11:21 vâng, cảm ơn ạ ._. 11:21 mấy thiếm kia làm như tuôi top sever à ._. 11:22 Em vào box này từ hồi HQ 12 :rofl: 11:22 ặc ._. 11:22 em vào từ lúc HQ 3 ._. 11:22 chơi 1 tháng rồi mới biết box này có tồn tại (do) 11:22 :)) ) 11:22 Thằng bé ngồi đánh Word hết cả cái wiki lúc ấy xong mới dám vào đây hỏi 11:23 :)) 11:23 Toàn vô tình chọn những gương mặt máu mặt mà hỏi không :)) 11:23 tại sao vậy Fusou :(( 11:23 2 chiếc :(( 11:23 tạo ấn tượng đầu chứ :haha: 11:23 Bác sĩ này 11:23 Poc này 11:23 Bò lắc này 11:23 bác Hime này 11:23 bác Mỵ này 11:24 em quen mỗi bác đấy 11:24 từ lúc bác gọi em onl đêm ._. 11:24 40 xô cho 3-5 11:24 và vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu dừng lại :ah: 11:25 em đang hóng cô Bismarck về nhà :(( 11:32 doto vẫn k có ở đây à " 11:40 thanh niên kia 11:41 vừa ms chơi 11:41 đã đòi bis :liec: 11:41 ảo tưởng vl :liec: 11:41 :rofl: 11:41 :rofl: 11:41 cứ để cho bác ấy mơ ước :haha: 11:41 HQ 98 em mới có bismarck 11:41 :rofl: 11:41 11:42 https://www.facebook.com/soblameme/photos/pcb.975420549241595/975420495908267/?type=3&theater 11:42 v mà bác sĩ k khè hắn đóng bis khổ như nào 11:42 Nghệ thuật ánh trăng lừa dối 11:42 200k yolo sau event winter :liec: 11:42 năm 2014 thì phải 11:42 đếu có bis 11:43 dis (do) 11:43 Bao nhiên nháy hả bác 11:43 (do) 11:43 ngần đấy mà k ra đc á 11:43 Crash 4( 11:43 ta yolo hết 200k xăng đấy 11:43 4-6-63 11:43 :ops: 11:43 nhiều nháy 7k nên nó nhanh hơn tưởng tượng :shame: 11:44 ta lv ~110 mới có yamato 11:44 ~40 nháy cơ á 11:44 Của em có 38 :ohm: 11:44 cơ mà tháng đấy đc yamato taihou và bismark 11:44 cơ mà đếu vó bis 11:44 :sogood: 11:44 :hum: 11:44 khó khăn vãi (do) 11:44 Lại r nhé 11:45 Của em 38 nháy là còn toàn haruna với yamashiro ấy nhé 11:45 Không có tí LSC nào đâu 11:46 có khi nào mình vào làm 1 nháy là ra luôn k nhể (do) 11:46 :rofl: 11:47 có 1 thời gian ta làm Q ngày = LSC mà :sure: 11:48 120 rồi 11:48 chưa có Yamato 11:48 vs bis 11:48 :liec: :liec: 11:51 HQ 120 là max nhể :lied: 11:55 :ah: 11:55 đến bao h mới k phải chạy 4-3 nữa 11:56 đi PVP :yaoming: 11:56 mà bác đang train bé nào thế (do) 11:58 asashio 11:58 dis tiếp :haha: 11:58 Lại crash 4( 11:58 muốn lên HQ cao 11:58 để đua rank thôi 11:59 5-4 chày cối :haha: 12:00 cày Hiri-Kirishima ở đó đây 12:00 mong event sau 12:00 ra Hagikaze drop :'( 12:00 voice mê vãi linh hồn' 12:00 Lại r nhé 12:02 cuối cùng cũng xong 3-5 12:05 Toàn các thánh hứng đi X-5 trong 1 ngày :| 12:06 Haruna :nosebleed: 12:07 tháng vừa r 4 EO ta đi trong ngày 31:smiley: 12:07 ez run 12:07 tháng này ko thèm đi EO 12:08 :sad: 12:08 medal 12:08 giờ chả biết dùng làm gì :sad: 12:09 mong ra vài Kai Ni Blueprint 12:09 4( 12:09 đm Lu 12:09 thôi nghỉ 12:09 mai tiếp 12:09 Unlimited Dis Work :hum: 12:09 nee khu có tiếp ko 12:09 Tiếp thì host 12:09 4( 12:09 đm Lu 12:09 thôi nghỉ 12:09 mai tiếp 12:09 Unlimited Dis Work :hum: 12:09 nee khu có tiếp ko 12:09 Tiếp thì host 12:09 Ko thì nghỉ ra xem anime 12:10 dis miết Lu tìm cách khắc phục đi :hum: 12:10 Mà h ms để ý 12:10 nee chơi khó vl 12:10 Cứ lúc nào đang làm gì đấy 12:10 Mà đổi chỗ các món trong túi 12:10 đm Lu méo host bé sói cho nee :hum: 12:10 cái máy dịch chuyển giữa 3 con nhện chúa 12:10 Y rằng crash 12:10 Nee muốn đổi ko 12:11 Để e bật cái mod cho chọn lại char 12:11 nhưng Lu có host bé sói đâu (do) 12:11 mở lên à :liec: 12:11 thì bật 12:11 Chế cái rương đấy 12:11 Cũng mất chút đỉnh 12:12 Coe mà vs base bây h chế tốt 12:12 bỏ máy dịch chuyển giữa tổ nhện nó mới vui chứ :liec: 12:12 dịch chuyển con rồng bay ra đó cho nó đốt hết :sure: 12:13 à Lu con 27k HP dịch chuyển được ko :haha: 12:13 ủa 12:13 6-2 có cả maruyu à 12:14 e chưa thử bao h 12:14 có 12:14 cơ mà nghi nó lại bay mất 12:14 wiki ghi thế 4( 12:14 2 con rồng bay có đánh nhau ko :liec: 12:15 wows lại có Q nữa kìa nee 4( 12:15 Nhờ Maruyu(s) 12:15 nghe vẻ ko hành hạ nhau lắm 12:15 Q đó thì easy 12:15 YKKZ của em đã tưng thêm 5 luck 12:15 :ah: 12:15 ez bạc r 12:16 tổng chắc cũng p cỡ hơn 1m bạc ấy nhỉ 12:17 méo 12:17 1m đúng 12:17 1m đúng 12:17 Lu 3k (hohoho) 12:18 nhìn mỗi 2 cái cho 400 mỗi cái 12:18 còn méo nhìn :smiley: 12:19 Earn 200 EXP in a match 12:19 vãi Q <(") 12:19 200 :ops: 12:22 à mà nee khu 12:22 đám arp 12:22 bắn có đc bonus bạc ko ấy nhỉ 12:23 nó có ghi ko (do) 12:23 ghi gì (do) 12:24 ghi như mấy tàu pre ấy (do) 12:26 tàu pre 12:26 nó cũng có ghi gì về bạc đâu 12:26 có ghi mà (do) 12:26 đâu 12:26 có mỗi cái cammo 12:26 ghi +30%xp 12:26 hết (do) 12:27 đm Lu 3k 12:27 :hum: 12:28 ko thì ghi chỗ nào :hum: 12:28 đm lu ké 12:30 bên dưới phần upgrade ấy 12:30 Lu 3k 12:30 (hoho) 12:33 1m gold 12:33 :ops: 12:33 đm nạp kinh vl <(") 12:33 1m gold bao tiền hime <(") 12:33 ai :ops: 12:33 100củ 12:34 mấy thằng làm video ấy :haha: 12:34 vào thấy 1m 158k gold <(") 12:34 :sweat: 12:35 mua max 1 lần được có 25k 12:36 thế méo nào mà 1m158 vậy :haha: 12:36 mua 50 lần 12:36 ez 12:36 có đứa 12:36 stream 12:37 xong đc WG tài trợ mà (do) 12:37 bên WoT cũng có 12:37 stream nhiều 12:37 nhiều view 12:37 uhm 12:37 xong đc WG tài trợ acc 12:37 full tàu full tech vs 1 đống vàng 12:37 bọn nó stream trên twitch đc nhiều phết 12:39 đm cầm omaha lâu lâu ăn cái citadel lúc dọc tàu :sad: 12:39 khó chịu vcc :sad: 2016 08 01